


Persona 4 - Marie: Daughter of the Bamboo Forest

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: This is the story focusing on the Goddess and her Daughter: ‘Daughter of the Bamboo Forest.' This is a special Persona story for everyone to enjoy! Hopefully, you'll like this deep story about Marie's past, when she was still with her mother.





	Persona 4 - Marie: Daughter of the Bamboo Forest

The Goddess and the Daughter were in the forest walking together. They were both wearing long white robes.  
“I always love these walks Mother.” Daughter smiled.  
“Why thank you.” Goddess smiled back, hugging Daughter.  
“Why do we always come here Mother?” Daughter asked. “Is it because it is so beautiful?”  
“Yes. It is simply beautiful to see the bamboo trees and everything.” Goddess replied.  
“I love it here so much. Everytime I am here with you Mother, I never feel alone, never feel like I can't do anything.” Daughter giggled. “It's so peaceful and happy. Nothing unhappy could ever come from this magical place.”  
“Yes...” Goddess smiled.  
The Daughter ran on ahead smiling and giggling. She circled the bamboo trees happily. The Goddess was observing the area as the Daughter had fun skipping around.  
“You know what I love more than this place mother?” Daughter asked. “You. I love you!”  
“I love you too, my daughter.” Goddess smiled. “But do not run too far.”  
“I won't... For you Mother.” Daughter agreed.  
She kept running around the trees happily, inhaling the sweet aroma of the forest. The Goddess slowly followed behind, rubbing her hands against the trees. She watched her Daughter hug each tree lovingly. She smiled before turning to the side, staring out into the warring towns of ancient Japan in the distance, far away from the forest. The Goddess sighed, continuing to follow her Daughter.  
“All we need are these wonderful trees. Wouldn't you agree mother?” Daughter asked, turning to her mother.  
“I would.” Goddess replied. “It’s a shame that so many are eventually destroyed.”  
“H-Huh? Destroyed? By who!?” Daughter gasped, running up to mother. “This forest is a scared sanctuary for us. Who would ever think to destroy?”  
“Mortals who need these supplies...” Goddess sighed.  
“Mortals... I wish they'd just leave us alone...” Daughter said annoyed.  
“Do not look so down upon them.” Goddess said.  
“Why not mother?” Daughter questioned.  
“As long as they do not hurt us, they are no bother.” Goddess smiled.  
“Ok Mother.” Daughter smiled, hugging her mother tight. “I never want to be apart from you!”  
“I know, I know.” Daughter spoke nervously.  
“Why are you so... Scared?” Goddess questioned.  
“I’m scared of leaving you.” Daughter said sadly. “What if I get separated from you mother?”  
“Why would that ever happen?” Goddess asked.  
“I... I don't know Mother. I’m sorry.” Daughter said, smiling up at her mother giggling cutely.  
“Daughter, I need to wash clothes at the stream.” Goddess said.  
“Can I come with you Mother?” Daughter asked.  
“It is rather uninteresting...” Goddess smiled. “Just play nearby.”  
“Yes mother!” Daughter cheered.  
“Be safe. I do not want you causing any trouble for the mortals or the gods.” Goddess said.  
“Understood mother.” Daughter replied.  
She ran back into the forest, running around and hugging each tree. The Goddess headed to the nearby stream, kneeling down. With her magic, she made a bucket of washing appear in front of her. She washed the clothes down by the stream. The Daughter kept playing in the tree happily, laughing and playing with the bamboo. Suddenly, she heard footsteps nearby. She didn’t recognise those footsteps, so she hid behind one of the trees scared. She looked out in the direction of the sound, seeing that some of the bamboo trees started to burn. She gasped in horror, running back to her mother.   
“Mother?!” She gasped.  
The Goddess stopped washing her clothes turning around.  
“What is it dear? Goddess questioned.  
“The bamboo is burning.” Daughter replied, grabbing a hold of her mother. “I don't know what’s going on!”  
The Goddess looked out to the forest seeing the fire starting to spread.  
“... Head home Daughter.” Goddess demanded.  
“But... Mother? What about you?” Daughter asked worried, tugging on her mother’s robes. “Come home with me please.”  
“I shall be safe here. Just... Run.” Goddess demanded.  
Daughter hesitated before letting go of her mother’s robes. She ran off in the direction of home quickly, looking back at her mother. She couldn’t stop herself looking back at her mother, hoping you she’ll be ok. The bamboo trees around her kept burning. All she could see around her was flames and destroyed trees. She suddenly came across a blocked path of fallen trees. She gasped in horror trying to find a way around it. She looked for an opening but there wasn’t any. The only option was to go back.  
“Mother!” Daughter cried for help.  
Her voice echoed throughout the forest, not sure what to do. She kept calling for her mother trying not to burst out crying. She yelled for her mother at least ten times before hearing a single and sudden scream.  
"Huh!?" Daughter gasped in horror. "MOTHER!"  
The Daughter ran back the way she came as fast as she could. She kept shouting for her mothers name over and over again, afraid of what was going on. She returns to the stream, which was now a dark pink colour. The Daughter was horrified, paralyzed in fear by the pink stream. Her mother was nowhere to be seen.  
"Mother! Don't leave me!" The Daughter screamed. "Come back!"  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned round fast.  
"Mother?" She questioned, slowly approaching the direction of the footsteps. "Is... That... You?"  
"D-Daughter..." A voice spoke weakly.  
"Mother!" The Daughter cried, running in to hug her mother. "Are you ok mother?!"  
She ran into the direction of the sound, suddenly seeing many figures appear from the flames. The Goddess on the floor, badly beaten, a mix of humans and monsters in front of her.  
"M... Mother...!" Daughter screamed in fear. "Wh-What did you all do to my Mother!?"  
"W-Why didn't you run?" Goddess weakly asked.  
"I... I was trapped..." Daughter replied. "I couldn't leave you Mother."  
"Ah... The child who does not bleed." One of the humans grinned. "An abomination to man and god."  
One of the men came out with a knife, grabbing the Daughter by the hair hard. She screamed in pain as the man dragged her.  
"I beg of you! Don't do this!" Goddess begged.  
"Humans bleed, gods bleed, demons bleed, she does not." The man smiled, stabbing the Daughter in the arm.  
She screamed in so much pain as the man pulled the knife back out looking at the wound. There was no blood.  
"Help... Me mother... Please!" Daughter begged in tears.  
"She is not natural!" One of the men proclaimed. "She is an abomination made of bamboo!"  
"What... Is he talking... About?" Daughter asked.  
"She is my daughter! She can love and feel and act like your children!" The Goddess shouted.  
"Mother..." Daughter cried heavily, looking at her wound with no blood.   
"She is a beast that must die!" One of the men screamed back. "Take her out to the hollow forest!"  
"Please!" Goddess begged. "She needs love and others! She cannot be alone!"  
"Who here agrees that the hollow child should die?!" A man called out.  
"No... Mother... I love you... Mother!" Daughter screamed. "Just... Leave me... My mother... Our forest alone..."  
The crowd began to cheer; all agreeing the daughter should die.  
"No! Mother don't leave me..." Daughter cried more. "I don't want to be apart..."  
"She shall be taken to the thickest forest, where the trees are empty and dying!" one man explained. "Where there is no love or soul! Just like her!"  
"Please! I beg of you!" Goddess screamed.  
"She is the girl of the hollow forest!" The man yelled at her, beating her down. "The girl of bamboo! The girl with no soul!"  
"N-No soul?" Daughter looked down sad.  
"D-do not listen to them!" Goddess demanded.  
"We shall do it now, and cleanse out down of this filth!" The men cheered.  
The men began dragging the Daughter away from the stream, leaving the badly wounded Goddess alone. The Daughter was crying as they dragged her away.  
"No! Stop!" Goddess cried out, screaming her daughter's name. "MARIE!!!"  
"Mother!" Daughter cried back, trying to pull herself back to her mother but it was no use. They pulled her further till her mother was out of sight. She kept calling for her mother for ages, her voice echoing around the burning forest. She was dragged away... Far, far away from the forest, from the town that they could see in the distance. The daughter looked around at the unfamiliar environment, seeing a worn down road, leading into a deeper thicker forest. She didn't recognise where she was anymore, feeling helpless.

The men led her deep in this thick forest, leaving her in the middle. Fog covered the area, barely any sun. The daughter: Marie was all alone for the first time ever. It was cold, secluded and dark. Marie cried to herself for many weeks, always thinking about what the crowd said about her.  
"No... Soul?" Marie thought.  
She curled up into a ball, crying softly. As time passed, she felt all her emotions disappear, doomed to believe that she would be alone forever, never to see her mother again. As more time passed, her skin began to feel weird, her skin slowly transforming into bamboo. Marie felt no more emotion, remaining still as her body parts turned fully into bamboo. As this happened, she questioned her existence more. The crowd was right about her unable to bleed and being a part of the bamboo. After many weeks, her body transformed completely into a bamboo doll in a crying position. Her body remained in its bamboo form for many years, in the forbidden, dark forest. As time passed to a more recent time period, her mind eventually moved into a more human body, now known as Marie. She had no memories of anything before that, wondering around the planet or more specifically: Inaba. Despite having no memories, she had recurring dreams of her being in a forest and visions of a gas station.

As for the Goddess, as time passed she searched far and wide for her daughter. After years of failure, she stayed in the newly developed city across the now non-existent forest, her hatred for mortals and gods alike growing. She remained in the city, her identity changing from era to era, continuing her journey to get revenge against her daughter whilst trying to find her. Her most recent identity and still was after her defeat is working at the gas station, ashamed of what she had become.

Marie never knew of where she came from or who she truly was. At least until she met the likes of Yu, Naoto, Rise and the rest of the group. After that and after they defeated the being: Izanami whom wanted revenge on humanity, she realised she was part of that being. But, she still didn't know what she still was. The only clues being in her dreams. But the most important person in her life was her one true love...


End file.
